vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alter Ego (Okita Alter)
Summary Alter Ego is an Alter Ego-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in Koha-Ace, as Majin Saber. Alter Ego's true name is Okita Souji Alter, a version of herself contracted with the World as a Counter Guardian just to live longer, having not even having a choice in the matter. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Unknown with Decisive Blade: Eternity Three Stage Name: Alter Ego, Okita Alter, Majin Saber Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Alter Ego-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Counter Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman, Stealth Mastery and Sound Manipulation (She stated that she can erase her presence and sound), Fire Manipulation (Capable of firing anti-divine flames with her purgatory sword), Possession (Purgatory Blade can possess her while she is asleep or knocked out, capable of fighting even when she isn't conscious), Accelerated Development, The performance of Purgatory Blade changes depending on her mood, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Telekinesis (Can control the movements of her blade), BFR (Capable of sending other people to white space), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing anything from existence with her Noble Phantasm, blowing their concept away from the world, working even on those who can't be erased by normal means or even those that doesn't exist, including Maxwell who is stated to not exist), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Overcame her tuberculosis after becoming Counter Guardian) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank strength, making her comparable to Saber during Fate route, she also represents what might be a peak of Okita's strength when she didn't die). Unknown with Decisive Blade: Eternity Three Stage (It is hard to determine how strong this Noble Phantasm is due its nature. It has been able to erase Maxwell's Demon, a nonexistent being who can threaten Buddhas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Okita and Izou) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Saber who can flip trucks) Striking Strength: Island Class (Damaged Okita and Izou) Durability: Island level (Took hits from Okita and Li Shuwen) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, Unknown with Decisive Blade: Eternity Three Stage (Stated that she fires a beam with infinite length) Standard Equipment: Purgatory Blade, a sentient blade that can fire anti-divine flames and energy. Intelligence: Okita Alter is an exceptionally skilled swordswoman, and is Okita at her peak when she didn't die by tuberculosis. Even when she retained zero skills when she was summoned, she was able to fight and keep up with Nobunaga and Izou, and the latter is considered to be a genius at swordsmanship, even by someone as strong as Li Shuwen. Upon regaining her skills, she managed to keep up with Kagetora, who is the strongest fighter in the Sengoku Period, and Demon King Nobunaga, who is the amalgamation of all Nobunaga in the past, present and future. Weaknesses: She can't fight in spirit form. She is an one-time Counter Guardian, thus will fade away once her mission is over. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Decisive Blade: Eternity Three Stage: Okita Alter's blades fires a three beams with infinite length formed into one, blowing concept of the enemy away, erasing their existence in the process. This is effective even those who can't be erased forcibly or by normal means, or even those who doesn't exist in the first place. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Okita Alter's rank of A allows her to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasm, and she can remain in the world for a week without a Master. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Okita Alter's B-rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy to affect her. Personal Skills Furthest Earth: Okita Alter has an ultimate stepping technique that lets her to perform perfect movements in any space, making her very agile whenever the fight happens. Persistence: The proof of her previous memories, representing as unceasing light that illuminates her path through endless battles. Boundlessness: The golden light that is able to destroy Tenmas, shining across the entire world in it's boundlessness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users